Episode 7879 (17th July 2017)
Plot Rhona feels guilty for lashing out at Vanessa yesterday and thanks Paddy for supporting her. Before Paddy heads to work, he hugs Rhona, which is witnessed by Marlon. Debbie goes to the garage and finds Ross working topless. She asks him to cover up, but he replies that he is sweating and, besides, thinks that she'd like to see his body. This fails to impress her, and her annoyance at Ross is compounded when he reveals that he's managed to persuade Jools to host her daughter Tabitha's birthday party in the pub. Debbie is angry at Ross and orders him to cancel it. Diane and Doug find Robert in a bad way. Drunk Robert declares Aaron was his whole life and now he has nothing. He tells Diane and Doug that he wishes him and Aaron could've been more normal and boring like them. Marlon asks Paddy about staying over at Smithy Cottage last night and questions if Paddy still has feelings for Rhona. Paddy admits he does, but is adamant he's not using the situation to get back with his ex-wife.Back at the garage, Ross is still trying to impress Debbie. He still hasn't put any more clothes on, and he asks her why she can't admit that she wants him. Debbie begins to flirt with Ross, telling him that she does want him, and they start to kiss. Ross reveals that he isn't wearing anything underneath his overalls. On hearing this, Debbie decides to get her own back on him by deliberately trapping his sleeve in the car bonnet. She leaves Ross stranded, despite his pleas, and goes for lunch. Chrissie meets 'Simon Wilson' at a fancy restaurant, unaware he's really her Uncle Tim. Rhona goes to apologies to Vanessa but Vanessa insists there's no need to. Rhona decides to take the stand during Pierce's trial instead of giving her evidence via video link. Marlon follows Paddy back to the Surgery where Paddy continues to tell Marlon that there's nothing going on between him and Rhona, unaware Rhona is in earshot. Drunk Robert approaches Rebecca. Robert tells her she's go what she wanted and makes it clear nothing will happen between them. Rebecca is furious at the way Robert is talking about their baby but Robert comments that he only has her word that the baby is his. Rebecca slaps Robert before walking away. Rhona shouts that the last thing she needs is her close friends gossiping about her personal life. DC Osborne appears and tells Rhona there has been a development, handing Rhona an envelope. Rhona looks at the photos of her and Paddy last night and is shocked that Pierce has hired someone to spy on her. DC Osborne explains although the photos are circumstantial, it could help Pierce's defence. At the pub, Debbie tells Faith about leaving Ross stranded at the garage. Meanwhile, Ross has managed to free himself and make his way to the pub, but because he had nothing on underneath his overalls, he is completely naked! Just as everyone is getting over the shock, Debbie receives a call from Sarah's school saying she's unwell. Tim asks Chrissie about her family and the business. Chrissie suggest Tim visits Home Farm tomorrow as everyone is out. Robert decides to move back into Mill Cottage, hopeful that Aaron will manage to get his head around the situation when he sees he isn't giving up on them. Debbie is relieved that Sarah only has an ear infection. Paddy snaps at Rodney when he accidentally spills tea over his paperwork. Marlon orders Paddy not to beat himself up about the situation. Debbie brings Ross a pint to say sorry for earlier. She explains that Sarah takes up all her energy right now and that's how it has to be. Ross realises he's forgot to cancel the party so Debbie decides to let it go ahead. Rhona has closed all the curtains now she's aware Pierce has sent someone to spy on her. Paddy urges her not to give Pierce the satisfaction but Rhona fears Pierce might get off and questions how she'll manage to move on if that happens. Rhona asks Paddy to stay away. Paddy departs, leaving terrified Rhona alone in Smithy Cottage. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill Guest cast *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan *DC Osborne - Buckso Dhillon-Woolley Locations *Smithy Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *The Grange - Office *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Unknown restaurant *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Cages and reception and '' *The Woolpack - ''Bar *David's Shop - Exterior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,390,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes